Various forms of rescue equipment in the form of life-belts and life jackets designed for people in and around water are known in the art. In addition, various types of flotation aids for assisting young children as they learn to swim are available in the form of inflatable devices worn around the arms. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,466,179 describes a self inflatable flotation device in the form of a pouch adapted to be worn about the waist of a user until needed. U.S. Pat. No. 6,036,562 describes a swimmer's safety belt that inflates into a life preserver and a life vest. Alternatively, U.S. Pat. No. 7,125,302 describes a personal flotation device with an inflatable bladder assembly to be worn around the neck.
Despite the various forms of rescue equipment described in the art, there remains a need for a swimsuit that provides a protecting and rescuing function in a life-threatening situation.